chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Caleb Capet
Caleb Capet is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the eleventh child of Avril and Phillippe Capet and their fourth son. Kyler, Levi, Chase and Vyasah Capet are his younger quintuplet brothers. He was born a vampire (3/4 Type 1 and 1/4 Type 2) and he has the extra gift of Karma Induction. He is also a member of the Firelock Coven. He has been imprinted upon by Kasia Lewski. Appearance Caleb is and always will be blonde, naturally. He keeps his hair quite long, and being a mixture of both types of vampire, his skin remains quite tanned, despite having inherited the solid skin from his father. His eyes are the family-blue, remaining this way through his entire life, and he stands at about 6ft 1. He will be very muscular and powerful, as he is a vampire, and he will be very broad shouldered, filling out his height. Fashion will never interest him, and he will never be bothered by the clothing that he wears, normally seen in jeans and sneakers. Ability Since he is three quarters Type 1 and a quarter Type 2, he possesses most of the characteristics of his race. He will be able to run at incredible speeds from birth, moving at such speeds he will be invisible to the human eye, and he will also have enhanced strength. Other traits like durabilility and reflexes will be enhanced as well, and his senses are amazing. Caleb's eyesight will be his most developed trait. Harming him will be difficult, but he will heal rapidly from almost any injury anyway, and is immortal. Caleb also has the extra gift of Karma Induction, which allows Caleb to inflict the luck that the victim has earned. Caleb can give a person the karmic luck they've earned: good luck if they've helped others, been selfless or been vicitimised often, or bad luck if they've been cruel, selfish or simply too lucky. Caleb requires contact to inflict the karma, however, although he is able to see from a distance whether a person has good or bad karma and what will occur when he uses the ability. Family & Relationships Caleb is the son of Avril and Phillippe Capet, making him a member of the Capet Family and the Firelock Coven, and he is the eldest of quintuplet sons. He also has one living uncle on his maternal side, Dean Ellana. He has many siblings: *Jack Capet is his oldest brother *Summer and Autumn Capet are his older twin sisters *Dean, Samuel and Lowri Capet are his older triplet siblings *Phoebe, Stella, Carina and Danielle Capet are his older quadruplet sisters *Kyler, Levi, Chase and Vyasah Capet are his quintuplet brothers *Drew, Annie May, Stefan, Chris, Ashley and Laurie Capet are his younger sextuplet siblings He has also been imprinted upon by Kasia Lewski recently. Personality Caleb will be a very reliable and selfless adult, spending most of his time looking out for others and trying to help them in any he can. He will be overprotective of his younger siblings, and while he will normally be the first to laugh at a joke, he will be hopeless at humour. Etymology The name Caleb has the Hebrew meaning of "dog; heart", which could be a reference to how much he will care about everyone. This is derived from the name Kalev, which has the same meaning. His surname, Capet, will mean "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, Caleb is a member of the Firelock Coven, the leaders of the Vampire world, and that could be a reference to that. Brief History Caleb is the eleventh child of Avril and Phillippe Capet, and he was the first born of their quintruplet sons. He was imprinted upon by Kasia Lewski when he was a few days old. Shortly afterwards, he used his gift of Karma Induction for the first time, leading her to use her Reconstitution to save her son, Xavier Lewski. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters